The Loser
Bio The Loser is an extremely unlucky Englishman whose name is unrevealed. Unlucky in life and love, he seems to fumble his way through several jobs and positions. When he is first seen, he's searching the "Help Wanted" pages at the local library, circling jobs on the page of the newspaper at the local library and distractedly ripping out the page to take with him. During the interview for the job, he seems to annoy his employer (Henry McGee) by mimmicking his behavior with tea and crackers brought by a secretary (Sue Upton). He does get a job as a postman, but he ends up annoying a housewife (Alison Bell) and a gentleman (Bob Todd) trying to mail a package, but when he tries avoiding a dog, he accidentally climbs a ladder looking into a young lady's (Clare Smalley) and gets caught by her father (Bob Todd) toting a rifle. He soon gets a job as a sign erector, but his ability to do his job is off. He wrongly identifies a place as a garage as a man (Henry McGee drives into it, only to reveal seconds later it's a Garbage Recycling Plant, and he briefly and erroneously labels a therapist (Jackie Wright) a rapist. He soon gets work as a brush salesman, getting shooed by another busy housewife (Lee Gibson), but he does remarkably well as a bricklayer, despite being skittish when he boss (Bob Todd) wants to drive a stake. With extreme efficiency, he builds an entire wall by himself, but in his zeal, he accidentally encases his boss's lunchbox into it. Working as a boating attendant, however, it turns out his hearing isn't so good, and when a boater (Henry McGee) asks for an oar, he returns with a "lady of the night" (Louise English) that rhymes with "oar." Out of money and getting hungry, he tries eating a deserted meal at the local diner, but as it turns out, it isn't as deserted by the dining patron (Henry McGee) as he thinks. He ends up wandering the street and peeking in windows before ending back at the lake. Taking his life with his neck tied to a boulder, he pushes into the water and discovers a lost treasure chest with enough jewels, gold and riches at the bottom of the lake, more than enough to have made him confortable for the rest of his life. Trivia * The other library patrons are Jackie Wright, Henry McGee, Bella Emburg, Roger Finch and Bob Todd. * The "copy the boss" bit is a remake of the opening sketch from February 24, 1971. * Jackie Wright's therapist character is named Dr. Drunge in a sign. * The female pedestrian on the construction site is possibly Louise English. Episode(s) * WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde Gallery Loser00.JPG Loser002.JPG Loser02.JPG Loser03.JPG Loser04.JPG Loser05.JPG Loser07.JPG Loser08.JPG Loser09.JPG Loser10.JPG Loser11.JPG Loser12.JPG Loser13.JPG Loser14.JPG Loser15.JPG Loser16.JPG Loser17.JPG Loser18.JPG Loser19.JPG Loser20.JPG Loser21.JPG Loser22.JPG Loser23.JPG Loser24.JPG Category: Characters Category: Characters played by Benny Hill Category: 1981 Characters